Say You'll Haunt Me
by Becca-Loves-Yuge
Summary: oneshot,songfic.Set during final em and Anzu have a final goodbye.lemon implied,not graphic


I'm back! Here's another one-shot. It's a song fic. I'm gonna upload this and then go watch YGO on 4Kids. I own nothing.

* * *

><p><strong>Say You'll Haunt Me<strong>

Anzu sat on the small bed in her room of the yacht they traveled on. She tried to not think of where they were going…of what would happen…of _him_. She drew in a shakey breath, the small hint of a sob sounding in it. She wouldn't cry anymore…it was pointless…

Atem was going to leave. Forever.

She clutched the tiny, cold, silver object she held in her delicate hands. The way it softly bit into her tender flesh kept her in the here and now. As long as she thought about nothing but the present and the past, she didn't think about the future. She glanced down at the mind saving object.

It was a silver cartouche that matched Atem's. She had carved his name into it as well so that she too would always remember his name. Not that she would ever forget him though.

**Little supernovas in my head  
>Little soft pulses in my dead<br>Little souvenirs and secrets shared  
>Little off guard and unprepared<strong>

Thinking back on everything that she and Atem had went through, she could not help but laugh at herself. It had always been so obvious that he would have to cross over one day. So, why had she allowed herself to fall in love with him? Why had she been stupid enough to give her heart to someone that, even if he did love her back, could never be with her?

She wanted to hit her head on the wall. Perhaps it would knock some sense into her since apparently she was born without any…

A soft knock on her door caused her head to lift up. She couched lightly into her hand to make sure her voice would not crack.

"Who…is it?" She asked quietly. _Please, gods, don't let it be-_

"Anzu, it's me." Came Atem's deep, sultry voice.

She slowly stood. She shoved her cartouche into her pocket and wiped at her eyes, praying she didn't look the wreck that she felt. She slowly went to the white, wooden door. She placed her hand on the cool, metal knob and took a deep, steadying breath before opening it and gazing into Atem's stifling crimson eyes.

His glorious eyes never failed to make her knees wobbly. She could stare for hours at them and the layers of hidden emotions within. Her eyes briefly flickered to his thick lashes and she wondered fleetingly if he or Yuugi used kohl on them like Atem surely had three thousand years ago.

"Hi, Atem…" She murmured.

"Good evening, Anzu." He murmured lowly in return.

She swallowed heavily. "Is there something you want to talk about?" She silently hoped he didn't want to talk about the duel or their 'relationship.'

The Pharaoh was quiet for a moment and seemed to be thinking over his words. "May I come in, Anzu-chan? I do not think the corridor is the most fitting place for this conversation." He eventually said.

She licked her suddenly dry lips and nodded. She moved to the side and he ghosted into the room. She turned to face him and pushed the door shut with her back. Atem slowly turned to face her.

"Okay…" Anzu started, but trailed off.

Atem understood her uncertainty and began the conversation himself. "As you very well know by now, Anzu-chan, there is a possibility that I will be returning to the After Life after my duel with Yuugi tomorrow. I do not want anything to be left undone or unsaid if I leave."

Anzu was a little taken aback by his beginning statement. He was never one to be so…forward unless it was drug out of him or someone was in danger. He always kept to himself for the most part.

She tilted her head to the side. "And what do you have to say to me?" She asked. She hoped he would tell her he had never loved her. That way, it would make it easier for her to let him go.

Atem closed his eyes and breathed in through his nose. She could sense he was just as troubled about this as she was. Maybe more so. He slowly opened his eyes and locked them on her.

"Mazaki Anzu, I love you. I've always loved you and I always will." His voice was unwavering and strong.

**I was never good enough to find  
>I was never bad enough to mind<br>In the middle I will do my best  
>Take me in your arms and leave the rest<strong>

Something in Anzu's chest tightened. She shook her head, a sob building in her chest and throat. She collapsed to her knees, her shoulders shaking as the sob ripped roughly out of her mouth and tears streamed down her face.

Atem froze. He had not expected this reaction. "A-Anzu…I…" He was at a loss for words.

She shook her head as she held it in her hands. Her tears danced and tickled down her wrists.

"Atem, I…love you…It's just…we'll never…" Her sobs were uncontrollable.

How many times she had longed to hear him say those words…And now that he finally had…it was too late…Nothing would change what was going to happen tomorrow. No matter how much they loved each other, Atem would be _dead _after his duel. She almost wished he had never come to her. If had had never spoken the truth, she could have pretended that he never loved her and one day move on with her life. But now…now she knew…And she would never move on. Not even with her first love Yuugi.

**I will give you anything to**

She looked up when she felt something warm surround her. She blinked in shock at realizing that Atem was holding her. Instinct took over her and she leaned into his strong and warm embrace and returned it tightly. She breathed in his smell and committed it to her memory. He smelt like leather and incense. She found it odd that he smelt different than Yuugi, but, then again, she didn't fully understand their bond.

She pulled back to look into his face. His eyes were sad and she supposed that they mirrored her own sadness. He lifted one of her hands to her face and wiped away her tears with his thumb pads. She sniffled lightly.

"So beautiful…" He murmured, his eyes searching her face.

She felt her cheeks darken lightly. She knew she was not ugly, but she would never describe herself as beautiful.

The Pharaoh leaned closer to her and captured her lips with his. She was slow to respond but she did. She was surprised at how he kissed. He was gentle and slow. She could feel the love he felt for her through his kiss.

When they broke apart for air, Atem kept his forehead on hers. They panted in rhythm, their eyes half lidded.

"I don't want to loose you." She whispered.

Atem reclaimed her lips again. This time, his kiss was different. It was more passionate. There was a primitive want and need that burned fiercely behind his kiss.

**Say you want to stay, you want me to  
>Say you'll never die, you'll always haunt me<br>I want to know I belong to you  
>Say you'll haunt me<strong>

They pulled apart again for air, but their lips immediately crashed back to the others. Neither could stand to not touch the other. The kiss grew more heated and Anzu was soon lying on her back on the plush carpet. Her nimble fingers tangled in his wild hair and she held him closer.

When he pulled away from her again she gazed up into his dazed eyes. "Make love to me, Atem." She whispered. "I want to feel your touch just once before you leave."

Pain entered his eyes. "Anzu…"

She shook her head, knowing what he would say. "I know why it's a bad idea. In fact, it's stupid. But, I want and need it. And I know you do too. And technically, right now it's _your _body. Not Yuugi's."

He licked his lips. "Anzu, believe me, there is nothing I want more right now that to show you how much I love you, but you must consider all of the repercussions."

Her eyes narrowed. "I don't care. Just shut up and kiss me."

He chuckled lightly before kissing her once more.

**Together, together we'll be together, together forever**

It was not long until Atem and Anzu had made their way to Anzu's small bed, their clothes trailing behind them like bread crumbs. They each found comfort in the others arms. They both moved slowly, dragging their first and last blissful night together out so that they each could remember it.

It was pure. It was beautiful. It was love.

**Little variations on my page  
>Little doors open on my cage<br>Little time has come and gone so far  
>Little by little who you are<strong>

Afterwards, Atem held Anzu against his chest as they both rested under the soft cotton sheets of her bed. He stared down at her with love burning in his eyes. His fingers traced her face softly.

"Do you regret this, Anzu?" He asked softly.

She smiled softly. "No. Actually, I don't think I regret any of our time together."

He tenderly brushed aside her chocolate bangs and pressed a gentle kiss to her forehead.

**I can see the patterns on your face  
>I can see the miracles I trace<br>Symmetry in shadows I can't hide  
>I JUST WANT TO BE RIGHT BY YOUR SIDE<strong>

He held her closer and she enjoyed his warmth. She knew that once he was gone, she would forever be cold without him. A piece of her would be gone.

"I believe that I might have changed a lot about our time together, my Anzu." He admitted after a time.

She tilted her head back to look into his eyes. "Really? What?"

"The fact that every time I turned around some villain had you in his clutches or my inner darkness would take me over." He answered her, his eyes trained on hers.

Her fingers moved gently across his bicep soothingly. "But, all of those times were parts of the reason we fell for each other. Take them away and we would never have gotten to this place."

His eyes narrowed slightly and grew hard. "Perhaps it would be better for you if we had never gotten to this place. Once I leave, you will be all alone. I will just be a memory. This night, as perfect and wonderful as it was, will soon become a bittersweet memory for both of us."

A tear escaped her eye and he moved to wipe it away with his thumb. "And what of you, Atem? Will you just forget about me?"

**I will give you everything to**

He brushed his lips across hers. "I would sooner forget my name again than ever forget about you. As long as I know that you are alive, I will be content to move on."

Her eyes searched his. "You do know that I will technically be alive, but my heart and soul won't be with me once you cross over?"

He smiled sadly. "I do. For my own heart and soul will be right here with you."

Anzu reached her hand up to push back his golden fringe, her fingers dancing across his forehead. He closed his eyes at the relaxing touch. "Say you want to stay, you want me too. Say you'll never die, you'll always haunt me. I want to know I belong to you. Say you'll haunt me." She murmured.

He moved his hand up to hers and took hold of it, pulling it away from his head. He held it at their sides and squeezed it gently. "I want to stay. I want you. I will never completely die because my memory will always live on in you and the others. And you will always belong to me."

She smiled. "Good. Because that's how I feel."

**Together, together we'll be together, together forever  
>I BELONG TO YOU<br>Together, together we'll be together, together forever  
>I BELONG TO YOU<strong>

They stayed up most of the night holding and talking to the other. They had a lifetime to squeeze into a few short hours. And when the sun finally rose, they found themselves at their destination.

They shared one last kiss before Atem moved from the bed. Anzu, holding the covers over her chest, watched as Atem donned his uniform again. He left without a word. Without a look back.

And she was happy he did.

**Little supernovas in my head  
>Little soft pulses in my dead<br>Little souvenirs and secrets shared  
>Little off guard and unprepared<strong>

She watched as Atem and Yuugi dueled. For awhile, it seemed as if Atem would win. She never allowed herself a moment to wonder if he would win. She was glad she didn't, too, when Yuugi finally defeated him.

That didn't stop the tears from falling. She thought she had cried herself out the night before, apparently she was wrong.

Despite what she and Atem had said before, she still tried to go after him, to pull him back. Jounouchi stopped her. And for that, she was thankful.

Even when she watched Atem walk through the stone doors. When she watched the light consume him. When she felt herself grow cold because he was gone. She reached her hand into her pocket and felt her cartouche.

It was good to feel cold and hurt, she told herself. To have those feelings meant that he had been real. That she had not made the whole thing up.

"Goodbye, Atem." She whispered.

**I will give you anything to  
>I will give you everything to<strong>

A month later, she began to feel sick. She wondered if it was a physical projection of her emotions. She wasn't too concerned about it. However, Yuugi-tachi forced her to go to her doctor.

A she sat in the stark exam room, she thought back to the night she had spent with Atem. She wondered if he ever thought about her. She knew she thought about him all the time. He always haunted her mind.

The doctor came in. She was young woman in her late twenties. She smiled knowingly at Anzu. Something in that smile worried Anzu.

She swallowed heavily. "Is something wrong with me, Sensei?"

She shook her head and looked down at her clipboard. She pushed her black hair behind her ear. "Well, there is something wrong. But, depending on how you look at it, it could be a miracle."

Anzu blinked, confused. "What do you mean?"

Sensei looked back up at her and smiled. "You're going to have a baby. Congratulations."

Anzu forgot how to breathe.

**Say you want to stay you want me too  
>Say you'll never die you'll always haunt me<br>I want to know I belong to you  
>Say you'll haunt me<strong>

Sensei's eyes saddened. "I know that you're young –right out of high school-, but please don't think about abortion. If you don't want it, I can set you up with an adoption agency."

Anzu's arms wrapped around her still flat stomach. She shook her head, tears welling in her eyes. "No one, not even the gods, could take this baby from me." She whispered.

Sensei's eyes widened in surprise. "I've never seen such a strong reaction in someone so young before." Her brown eyes saddened. "May I ask why?"

Anzu looked down at her lap. "He's gone now and he left me this baby. I'll be haunted by him more so now, but I don't care. This means that I now have a real piece of him with me now."

Sensei smiled. "That's a good way to look at it. Most people in your position would abort it or adopt it away. Now, I'm going to set you up for some tests and get you started on paperwork." She looked down at her clipboard again. "Since you live by yourself, you're of age, and the father is dead, who would you like for us to contact? Your parents?"

Anzu shook her head. "I want Mutou Yuugi."

**Together, together we'll be together, together forever  
>I BELONG TO YOU<br>Together, together we'll be together, together forever  
>I BELONG TO YOU<strong>

* * *

><p>Hope you liked it. I don't know why I ended it this way. Just happened.<p>

~MutantEnemy6789


End file.
